


Tsumetai Heya, Hitori (冷たい部屋、一人)

by Kkeke99



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Brother-Sister Relationships, But yeah what fanfic is one who has no drama?, Complicated Relationships, Dark, Drama, F/M, First Time, Folklore, Horror, Love Triangles, Many shits are literally going on, Out of Character, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sad, Supernatural Elements, Too much to be honest, myths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkeke99/pseuds/Kkeke99
Summary: “I never wanted all this. Who would ever want an arranged engagment where half of your relationship you lived it far from your fiancee? I'll tell you who would want it, no one!”Clan Suoh and Clan Ameno, two of the most powerful and influential clans of the XXI century. Their current heads choosed to tie their childs in an arranged relationship, on the surface to unit their clans in one, but what is the true meaning of this union?





	1. Infos

  

 **Mikoto Suoh |** 24 years; Warrior, Magican

▪

**Miyabi Ameno |** 18 years; Summoner, Magican, Warrior (Beginner)

▪

**Kuroh Yatogami |** 22 years; Warrior, Magican

▪

**Anna Kushina |** 17 years; Clarivoyant, Magican

▪

**Saruhiko Fushimi |** 22 years; Warrior, Magican

▪

**Sukuna Gojo |** 17 years; Warrior, Magican


	2. Author's Prologue

**Notes from the Author:**

So, like always, I’m gonna clear up few things before starting this story for good.

 

 **Characterization:** I will try super hard to not go OOC, although this is my very first time writing in the K fandom, so please if there’s a part where the characters are Out of Character kindly and politely advise me so I can ger better. I inserted the OOC not only for this, you see... in this fanfiction half of the things that will happen are for the characters development, personality, events, every each one of these are writed for a reason.

 **Pairings:** I know that the main pairings are unusual and mostly crackships (except KuroNeko and SeRei) and that the K fandom is not really a fan of het ships, but honestly... these ships have something that to me is appealing and that personalities can get along. Like, opposite attracts but also the ones similiar to you appeals you too. In the anime everything was an everyone vs everyone so yeah, we could see little nothing about the two main pairs even very little cheap interactions. But that’s okay, fanfictions exists for the purpose to discover things you never thought about right? If someone doesn’t like the pairings the solution is simple:  **don’t read** nor leave rude comments only because your otp is not in the story :)

 **Appearences:** Not really have a lot to say about it, most of the appearences are in the infos of the previous chapter. Anna and Sukuna though are... well... grown up. Au remember guys? ;)

 **Age and age gaps:** They’re all alterated and changed, means they are not like the ones used in the anime nor the manga. 

 

This being said, I hope I can see many peoples read and enjoy this story, maybe leave kudos too or a little kind, polite and constructive comment! ^^


	3. It began all ten years ago.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It couldn’t be happening...

The bamboo cane dropped down clashing with the rock under it making the muffled sound spread in the silence of the big oriental mansion and its surroundings.

The little girl sitting in front of him was staring up in his direction with curious heterocromatic eyes, pursed lips and narrowed eyebrow, her short pale pink silky hair reaching her slim shoulders. The girl might’ve been at least six years younger than him, a fourteen years old boy, she was wearing a white summer dress with violet flowers pictured on the white cloth.

Mikoto stared at her as curious as she was, even a little annoyed by her insistent gaze hoping to scare her, but it didn’t work. That toddler was still staring at him, her hands resting on her lap while sitting seiza under her parents orders.

«Thank you, Suoh-san and Mikoto-kun for coming today, I’m sorry that the last time we had to postpone the meeting because of business.» the man, who had dark pulled back hair and blue eyes, spoke smiling bitterly at his dad who answered back with a sincere smile closing his dark brown eyes while crossing his arms onto his broad chest.

«It’s okay Yukihiro, Miya-san.» he spoke turning toward a woman figure at the man’ side bowing a little his head.  
Mikoto switched from the little girl to the woman and he suddenly stopped breathing when his eyes meet with two crystal emerald kind eyes that smiled too together with their owner; a young woman with long pale pink hair collected in an elegant side braid that made her look so breathtaking, more than she already was only by her eyes and smile.

 _An angel_..., he thought feeling his cheeks burn a little when the woman smiled so genuinely that her eyes formed two crescents making his heart flutter while Miya simply tilted her head to the side smiling warmly at the young boy.

«Nice to meet you, Mikoto-kun.» she spoke bowing her head a little before smiling brightly at him once again, even her voice sounded angelic other than melodic.

The red head boy snapped from his thoughts and a little embarassed bowed his head back keeping silence, it was in his nature to be more silent than talkative. Speaking wasn’t really what he was an ace at, actions were more, in fact he was still wondering how were Izumo and Totsuka still bearing with his silent ass without complaining about it.  
The little girl stared at him narrowing an eyebrow with pursed lips, before turning to her mom:

«Mommy. – Mikoto’s attention shifted back to the little girl who was staring at her mother pouting. - How much is long this meeting and how much do I have to sit like a samurai? I’m bored and my legs are getting numb...» she kept talking to Miya, with a voice that reminded Mikoto of a cat’s meow, while leaning on her dad’s direction getting off her toes massaging her leg.

«Miyabi, wait a little bit more okay?» her mother said smiling exasperated at her daughter’s behaviour while the two mens bursted into loud laughs making Mikoto want to splat his hand on his face desperately.

«What’s up Miyabi? Already giving up? You have to sit like a samurai for another hour sweetheart.» Yukihiro said grinning at the little girl challenging her, who stared back at him done, before bursting again into laughs.

«Dad you’re not funny, you’re just loud...» the girl said slapping his arm making him laugh even more loudly, just to tease a little his precious daughter who was sulking since that morning. «Turn down the volume!» Miyabi complained pinching his cheek and pulling, making his laugh sound so funny that at the end she, Miya and Mikoto’s dad started laughing too.

Mikoto stared at them and smiled a little exasperated at the behaviour of those weird peoples, suddenly his eyes locked with two green orbs and his heart stopped suddenly while Mrs. Ameno smiled at him sweetly, probably happy he wasn’t pissed as before because of this meeting.

The young boy went back to his serious self trying to not blush at have been caught by the woman while being soft for those dorks.

After few minutes, Yukihiro was sitting cross-legged, his daughter on his lap all comfy and bubbly. She seriously reminded Mikoto of a little kitten, he couldn’t think otherwise.

«Well then, let’s finally start to talk about what we today are reunited her to talk about. – his dad nodded in agreement and then the other man kept talk. - Mikoto-kun, Miyabi dear, you guys from today onwards are engaged to marry one day and become the heads of both Ameno and Suoh clans.» announced the man serious.

Mikoto blinked few times and then frowned confused, his mouth took a displeased shape while he hoarsely said:

«Huh?»

«Dad you’re joking right? – everyone turned to the little girl on Yukihiro’s lap that was staring up at him as shocked as Mikoto was. - You know, today is not April Fools...» the younger among them all said smiling nervously at the dark haired man who caressed her hair softly.

«It is not, Miyabi dear, this union is needed. Like this our clans will become stronger and we can protect our family and relatives from evil peoples. One day you will understand, now you’re too young to.» his words made the little lady’s eyebrow twitch briefly before she got off her father’s lap standing with anger and disappointment in her heterocromatic eyes.

«I’m too young to understand the true meaning behind all this, but I’m not too young to get arranged into an engagement with a person I never saw? Make it make sense please!» Mikoto actually agreed with what Miyabi said, she didn’t looked like the smart type at first glance, but she actually was. This situation was going to be truly a pain in the ass, especially since once his dad decided something nothing could make him change mind and he could bet Mrs. Ameno was the same just by the look in his eyes.

 _I want to go home_ …, he thought sighing deeply in sync with his future father-in-law.

«Miyabi, listen–»

« **No!** – everyone froze at her outburst. - Don’t ask me to do it for the clan, because I’m not going to accept this in any way! Never!» and with that the toddler stormed out the room.

 

* * *

 

Mikoto opened slowly his gold eyes staring at the ceiling above him for a while before yawning loudly and then sitting up turning to his right where Kusanagi and Tatara were standing talking with big smiles on their faces.

This was the first time he dreamed about the day his engagement with that girl became official, maybe it was because after ten years he was going to live in the same house as her to, his father’s words, get used to each others and turn the relationship real.

Totsuka, noticing he woke up, turned to Suoh and spoke:

«You woke up _King_?» Mikoto stared at him still sleepy and with knitted eyebrows, which made Tatara’s grin become wider.

«And in a bad mood too. – added Kusanagi while cleaning one of the many glasses with a teasing grin and narrowed eyebrow. - Nervous because you’re going to move into your long time fiancé’s house after ten years you guys never saw each others?» asked in the end the blonde barman smiling all cheerful, managing to piss Mikoto even more.

«Not at all. – he yawned walking to them while ruffling his red locks and sitting on a stool near Totsuka. - I’m basically engaged to a kid, so technically I’m baby-sitting her...?» he wondered staring intensely at a Brandy bottle in one of the many shelves with a quizzical expression that made get some doubts to Izumo too who stared at his long time friend fondly thinking about what he just thought, meanwhile Totsuka was mumbling with himself looking at the ceiling while rising his fingers one by one.

«You said she’s more likely to be six years younger than you, right? – the other two turned to him. - Back then you were fourteen... so she was eight... she’s not a kid anymore King, now Ameno Miyabi-chan is eighteen.» the blonde smiley boy pointed out at the duo resting his cheek on his hand, getting in return the red head of the trio to stare at him unbothered.

«So what? – he asked taking out his cigarettes. - It would still be a baby-sitting session and no, I’m not in for that, all this is _truly_ a pain in the ass.» Suoh ended taking out one putting it between his lips and only by touching it briefly with his index it lit up and smoke started spreading around them.

«What? Still starstruck over your fiancé’s mom?» what Izumo said gained a glare from Mikoto, although the blonde’s grin was still there, making fun of him.

«Kusanagi-san back then King was a little boy with hormonal crisis, it was normal.» now Mikoto was glaring at Totsuka too.

«If you find someone pretty, you’re not necessarily crushing on them. – but yeah, his two friends weren’t buying any of it. - If someone is pretty you can’t do nothing about it, overreacting is a bad habit.» he took away the cigarette from his lips sighing a big cloud of smoke.

«We’ll pretend to believe you.» Izumo said patting his shoulder brotherly grinning at him sneakily, while Tatara nodded always smiling.

Wasn’t he tired of smiling? He was going to get paralyzed like that one day, Mikoto just knew he was going to.

«You guys are a pain in the ass, just like that kid is going to be. No way I’m gonna love her and all this.» the red head exasperatedly commented turning away putting his cigarette between his lips again.

«Be careful, Mikoto, you gonna jinx yourself. Those are the so called “last famous words” before the opposite of what you claimed happens.» Kusanagi said placing a little glass with whiskey in front of his friend with a little smile and a narrowed eyebrow, clearly amused at his disgrace.

«Bullshits.»

 

* * *

 

Anna was sitting on the border of the outside pool, her pale legs half in the water, few meters from the big oriental mansion that was the Ameno house. She was waiting for her sister-like friend to get home, also today her fiancé was going to come and live here with them.

The white haired girl sighed heavily. Soon summer was going to end and she will go back to school and the weather will also become more cold, which means no more pool, sea, ice-cream and evening spent laying on the grass with Saruhiko watching the stars and explaining to her the many constellations or playing video games till late night with Sukuna.

«What are you thinking about?» she snapped from her thoughts turning to see a young man with black hair moved on one side wearing glasses leaning on the jamb of the door of a room peeking at her from there.

«Saruhiko...» she whispered not surprised at all, she had sensed his aura right away, he walked across the outside corridor of the mansion jumping down from it stopping at her side and then crouching down to stare at the water.

«If you stay too much under the sun you will faint, your body can’t handle such a high temperature.» he said always looking at the water.

«It’s okay, my legs are in the water.» the girl side moving a little her toes underwater staring at the brief waves that her movements produced.

«But the way, school is about to start–» as soon as he went to that topic, Anna stopped moving her legs frowning a little which made Fushimi grin teasingly in her direction. «Eheh so this is what you were thinking huh?» the black haired boy teased which made the younger puff her cheeks and frown more, he giggled while poking with his index her cheek exploding it annoying Anna more in fact the girl pushed his hand away. «How come the little princess doesn’t want to go back to school?» Saruhiko asked leaning his elbow on his knee and his cheek on the palm of his hand smiling a little with a narrowed eyebrow.

«Because–! – she exlaimed turning to him and then, for some reason he didn’t understood, she blushed looking down pouting. - I wouldn’t see you a lot and we won’t be able to see the stars together...» the older’s eyes went wide and then he turned away fixing his glasses on his nose clearing his throat.

«Well, – he started making Anna look up curious, her big red eyes made her look tremendously like a little bunny. - I can always make space in my schedules to come over to your house and see the stars together.» he mumbled fixing again his glasses while the girl stared at him surprised before smiling, her cheeks turning a little red, and then nodded turning forward.

Fushimi peeked at her expression and rose the corner of his mouth unusually kind from him, Anna stared up at him again smiling warmly which made him feel his heart become lighter:

«Saruhiko, put your legs in the water too. It’s refreshing.» she said throwing some water at him who tried to avoid it but got some on his glasses, he sighed taking them off and whiping them with the hem of his shirt.

«If you insist so much and say it’s refreshing...» Fushimi said wearing them back and sitting at her side folding his pants till his knees and then putting his legs in the water.

«Oi! Anna! Where are you?!» a male voice yelled from the outdoor corridor making Anna startle and Saruhiko click his tongue annoyed.

When they turned, they saw a young boy with greyish hair long till the end of his neck, a side lock of hair bang-like long the side of his face, and green eyes who was wearing a dark grey tee and jeans. He was walking annoyed looking around frowning.

The moment his eyes saw where Anna was and with who she was, his eyebrows frowned even more clicking his tongue.

«What. You’re with the _monkey_.» he hissed staring at the dark haired guy with disdain.

And Saruhiko was no less, he too was staring at the new entry completely annoyed and if before his mood was normal now his mood was completely ruined.

«Yeah, do you have a problem, _brat_?» Fushimi growled coldly glaring at the younger.

«Sukuna, hi.» Anna greeted smiling briefly, while the other sighed putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

«The problem is that you’re making Anna waste her time when she and I had settled up to meet.» Sukuna grunted as annoyed as the dark haired young man, to Saruhiko he always seemed like a kid who whines everytime something doesn’t go his way. Well, it was to say that he was like that too, but to _certain_ extents. Also he doesn’t whines, that’s uncool.

In few words? Anna was the better than both of them put together.

«Eh? It’s already time? – Sukuna frowned even more. - Is Neko back?» the only girl asked widening her eyes surprised before tilting her head to the side quizzicaly.

«I don’t know, maybe she’s still at school with that _black dog_.» he answered shrugging while jumping down the outdoor corridor to walk up to them staring at the white haired girl.

«Understood. – Anna said calmly standing from where she was sitting. - Saruhiko, do you want to join us? We’re going only to play video games though.» she asked kindly with a little gentle smile that exactly because it was so like her that Fushimi stopped breathing for few seconds.

« **Geh!** Don’t invite him Anna.» complained in the background Sukuna annoyed by her kindness and also because he didn’t wanted that monkey to beat him in front of the red eyed girl.

Saruhiko might’ve understood what is fear was because he smirked evily already enjoying his many victories and yeah, that bastard is good at doing what peoples hates the most so he gotta play his part no? Besides... he could spend time with Anna, so it was worth it.

«Okay, let’s go play.»

 

* * *

 

Mikoto bowed politely to the maid at the entrance before taking off his shoes and walking inside that big mansion after ten years he haven’t been there, stomping on that parquet, between those walls that just like that time felt so... welcoming and warm, a kind of feeling somewhat similar to his house with the difference that they were fire users, while the Ameno were not.

It was all so silent, you could hear only the chains’, hanging from the hole on the hem of his jeans, tingle.

 _Is Yukihiro in here or did he forgot I was moving in today?_ , he thought looking around with a bored tired expression, one hand inside the pocket of his jeans while the other holding the strap of a bag with some of his clothes.

The maid from before said to wait in the living room and that was fine with Mikoto, if only he even remotely remembered where the living room was, _obviously_.

 _What a pain in the ass_ , how many times did he thought this only today? Enough to repeat it in his head as if it was a mantra at some point.

Suddenly he heard heavy footsteps coming from around the corner and a female voice sounded annoyed in the whole area of the mansion:

«Asami! Where is _Kurosuke_? – Mikoto’s eyes widened a little when he saw a young silhouette pop up from around the corner, long pale pink hair that reached over her slim waist, one eye blue while the other green, voice similar to a kitten’s “meow”. - Did you saw him any–?» the girl lost her words when the corner of her eye saw something flame red and when she turned completely her eyes widened slightly. «–where...» she ended in a whisper stopping in front of him, few centimeters from the young man, head tilted a little upwards to stare into his warm golden eyes.

Suddenly her brain went back to ten years ago, when she was eight, end summer, she was wearing her favorite white dress with violet flowers as a pattern here and there. Now that dress wouldn’t fit her anymore.

That day her father came up with the _absurd_ idea of engage her to Suoh Takeshiro’s first son, the famous “Red Monster”: Mikoto Suoh.

_It couldn’t be happening..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to clear that Mikoto’s dad name is invented, since there’s literally nothing about his father. Or at least, I didn’t saw anything about him... 
> 
> Before you guys attack me for the ships, please read the previous chapter thanks ❤
> 
> If you came at this point of this chapter, I thank you for dedicating a little of your time to my first fanfiction in the K fandom 😘
> 
> Keke :3


End file.
